


Vir Lavellan: Together We Are Stronger

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: liana has been gone from clan lavellan for several months now, with no hope of returning any time soon. choices have to be made.
Kudos: 3





	Vir Lavellan: Together We Are Stronger

_Da'len,_

_It pains me to do this, but I must put the needs of the clan first: I have taken on Arahel as my new apprentice._

_They are not as talented as you, but you are far out of our reach, while they are here and ready to learn. Ready to serve their clan as you cannot. It is a hard truth, but I hope that one day you may forgive me._

_Ghilen'ain guide you on your path,_

_Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

* * *

Liana stared up at a distant smudge in the sky, any detail impossible to make out against the bright white clouds. Some kind of bird, obviously, but even the wing shape was hard to distinguish in the searing sunlight. Still, Liana had a strong suspicion she knew what it was.

The hawk slowly circled closer.

"Hey! Asshole!" Liana shouted, causing several passersby to stop and stare at the elf— _the Inquisitor, shouting at the sky?_ She didn't pay them any attention. "Yeah, you!" As if in response, the hawk dropped into a dive; Liana's form shrank away into that of the grey spotted cat. As the hawk hurtled into the courtyard, the cat leapt, crashing into the hawk, sending them both tumbling to the ground. They rolled across the grass, onlookers scattering as they came to a stop, the hawk's wings pinned under Liana's paws.

There was a wooshing sound as the hawk grew, slower than Liana had, feathers shrinking away until there was an elf lying beneath the cat, dark curls scattered across a face not dissimilar to her own. "I'm sorry, Liana," Arahel said, almost before he was done shifting, "I told the keeper it wasn't fair, that you didn't have a choice, but she wouldn't listen. I didn't ask for this, I _swear."_

The cat glared down at him, teeth bared, tail flicking back and forth. Arahel winced. "I know you're mad at me, you _should_ be, this is... so stupid." He sighed. "Listen, I want to help, okay? With your Inquisition stuff. You shouldn't have to do it on your own. Plus," his mouth twitched up, "I'd like to see the keeper find another replacement with no mages left in the damn clan."

At that, the cat finally morphed into the form of Liana; she blinked at him, eyes already filling with tears. "Fuck," she muttered, moving a hand to her face, but Arahel leaned up before she had the chance, pulling her into a hug. "How _could_ she?" Liana whispered, face buried in his shoulder.

"She'll change her mind," Arahel murmured. "She doesn't have a choice."

As they sat there, there was a clanging noise from the gates; Arahel's head came up as the portcullis began to raise. "Just the gate," Liana said, leaning back.

"Yeah," Arahel said, staring down below at the courtyard. 

Liana followed their gaze. "Wait," she said, as a cluster of people entered, a head of pale hair at the forefront, "is that _Lemon?"_

Arahel shot her a grin. "Look again."

"I'm pretty sure I know what ve looks like," Liana said, but looked back at the people below; a second later, she was on her feet. "Neri?" she breathed, " _Mom?"_

"Yup," Arahel said.

 _"Mamae!"_ Liana shouted.

The figures below looked up sharply. "Liana?"

But Liana was already gone, a blur of grey fur streaking down the steps toward the courtyard. Moments later, as onlookers stared their way for the second time that day, an elven figure erupted from the ground to fling her arms around the two elves at the forefront of their little group. "Mamae," Liana choked out, and the taller figure reached out to grip her hand with slender fingers.

"Liana," Danyrill murmured, "sweetheart."

A few feet behind them, Neri hovered awkwardly, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Liana pulled back from her mothers' arms. "Hey," she said, giving her an uncertain look.

"You done hogging the moms, then?" Neri grinned.

Liana rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you might be here for _me._ "

"Eh, your hugs aren't _half_ as good," she said, and the shorter of the two figures at Liana's side, Mihra, gave a wet laugh. "Well, c'mere," Neri added, reaching over to pull Liana into a tight hug.

"Creators," Liana muttered, "what are you even _doing_ here?" 

"Well," Neri said, and Liana pulled back reluctantly; behind them, she spotted Lemlen, flanked by halla; and Neri's human girlfriend Petra, who waved. 

"Hey," Petra said.

Lemlen just nodded at Liana. Behind ver, one of the halla pushed forward impatiently, head-butting Lemlen out of the way.

Liana blinked. "Feywen?" She held out a hand as it approached, and then her eyes were filling with tears again as it nuzzled into her hand, pressing forward until its muzzle knocked against her face. "I missed you too," she murmured, stroking a gentle hand down its muzzle.

"She's been pretty antsy," Neri said with a quick grin at Lemlen, who confirmed this with a nod.

Liana smiled, eyes flickering between them. "I can't believe you're all _here,_ " she said softly.

"We're here for _you,"_ Mihra said.

"We want to help," Petra added, moving to join them.

Lemlen gave the crowded courtyard a critical look, vis eyes stopping on a group of armed soldiers by the gates. "Though it looks like you already have plenty of help here."

"Not from our clan, though," came Arahel's voice, and Liana turned to see him descend the last few steps toward them.

"No," Lemlen agreed.

Neri reached over to link her arm with Liana's. "Well, that's their mistake, isn't it?" Neri said, giving Liana a fierce look, and Liana smiled. Surrounded by clanmates, it was hard to feel so hopeless. Maybe they would get through this. 

Together.


End file.
